


Loyalty

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: FFVII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Edgeplay, Fetish, M/M, Powerplay, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus is a Shin-Ra, a race of dragons gifted with near godlike powers, and the ruler of the world. Reno is a human warrior who has sworn to serve him. When Reno takes a mission he can't complete he learns the meaning of loyalty the consequences of betrayal.</p><p>Warnings: Yaoi (Reno/Rufus), AU Fantasy setting, and vore (yeah it's weird)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Long ago, the land was war-torn and divided. Every last scrap of land was claimed by some warlord or other who wanted more for himself, so they made their serfs into soldiers and the bloodshed never stopped. So things continued from the age of swords to age of guns. That was, until the Shin-Ra came. The Shin-Ra was a sort of dragon, gifted with extraordinary power. In short order the Shin-Ra conquered the lands and brought peace. The peace came at a price, of course, but everything does.

The price for peace was letting the Shin-Ra rule. All became subjects in the Shin-Ra's vast empire. The first Shin-Ra crowned himself king and instituted a neo-feudalism where all were expected to follow his dictates. The Shin-Ra king had at his side a council consisting of mages, scientists, and learned advisors. He had whole armies at his command, and an elite group of black ops forces known as the Turks who were whatever the king needed them to be. Most thought of them as assassins.

The first Shin-Ra king was dead, and his son, Rufus, had since been crowned. He had not been in power long, and so far things continued just as they had under the last king, including the demand for sacrifices. Each year each of the villages had to offer a human sacrifice. The only mercy was that they were demanded at once, so there were only or two sacrifices per month as each village took it's turn.

The sacrifices were chosen by the villagers and sent in chains to the capital at Midgar. Now these sacrifices were no innocent maidens, but rather convicted criminals who would have been executed anyway. Except this month the village due to give sacrifice hadn't sent anyone, and so Rufus had been forced to send one of his own to find out why and to bring back what was due.

When Reno returned to the Shin-Ra castle, he was alone. No sacrifice in tow, and only his thoughts as company.

* * *

Boss man was not going to like this one bit. When Reno had a mission, no matter what it was, he made sure it was done. It wasn't just anyone the dragon lord let by his side. If you were a Turk, you were a cut above the rest and expected to show it. The job came with plenty of perks, too, mostly in the form of money and power. For a kid who'd grown up on the streets with nothing, these were powerful incentives to keep his job. That and the fact Rufus could easily kill him.

You didn't betray a Shin-Ra. They had all sorts of power, including the ability to shape shift, but even in human form Reno's boss wasn't someone to piss off. Rufus's human form didn't look like much. Thin, white blonde hair that fell like feathers, not much to him, but even as a human he was strong. Stronger than any human, including Reno.

Not that the redhead wasn't dangerous in his own right. Wouldn't have gotten where he was if he wasn't good at causing violence, yo. If Shin-Ra needed something done, he was one the people that got it done. No matter what it was.

Today's mission hadn't been that hard. Glorified food delivery. Unfortunately, given what Rufus was, he didn't eat like a normal person. Rather, he occasionally ate people. So bringing him food meant dragging some poor sacrifice to their death. Reno hated that, he preferred the quick kill, or at least the quick stun. Couldn't stand begging or tears.

Didn't like to deal with that. Didn't like that his majesty couldn't get his own damn food. Didn't like jobs most people with any semblance of a heart wouldn't do.

Like killing children.

A child was exactly what the sacrifice du jour had been. He'd tried to get something else, argued it wasn't good enough. Not big enough to be accepted, that sort of thing.

Unfortunately, they couldn't spare any adults. Needed everyone big enough to work. Offered up some more kids but Reno passed. One was more than enough to make him sure he wasn't going to sleep for a week.

It's not that he hadn't killed people before; collateral damage included innocents, and probably kids. Thing was that was like a statistic. Big explosion, people got hurt, got killed. It wasn't up close and personal. Like that somehow made it less of a thing.

This was up close and personal, and somehow Reno just didn't have it in him to deliver the kid to certain death. So he let her run off. Find somewhere else to call home, someone else to take care of her. Wasn't his problem. What was Reno's problem now was explaining to the Boss why he had failed, and why Rufus wouldn't be getting any dinner.

Reno sauntered into the throne room and found Rufus waiting for him. He gave him a smile. Bravado to hide the fact he knew he was screwed. "Sir," he greeted. "Ugh, had a little trouble with the assignment."

"Trouble?" asked Rufus. He got to his feet. "Do you mean to tell me that the simple task I put you to was too difficult for you to handle, Reno?" His frown gave way to a smile as he laughed.

"The sacrifice escaped," said Reno. "There was nothing I could do, sorry."

"Escaped?" Rufus seemed doubtful, yet said no more. He looked down for a long moment before speaking again. "I honestly expected more of you," said Rufus. "After all, you so rarely fail me."

"I try to do my best, sir." Reno said, hen smirked. He was giving more attitude than was anywhere near wise, but it was all he had to cover up the fact he was scared. Rufus Shinra did not tolerate failure. Worst case scenario was being let go, and "being let go" in this job meant killed.

Smirking, Rufus moved forward, closer to Reno. "Well, your best isn't enough it seems," said Rufus. "Tell me, Reno, how exactly did you manage to lose my meal? And how are you going to fix this problem?"

"I could get you something else?" offered Reno. "Maybe order a pizza?" He forced a smile as his Boss came forward. Rufus was getting awfully close now, trying to intimidate him. The redhead just smirked. "And if you're really angry I failed, well maybe I could make it up you personally." He gave Rufus a wolfish grin. Flirting with a superior was probably ill advised, but he and Rufus had already dabbled in forbidden liaisons, and getting his Boss's mind off of his little screw up seemed like a good idea at the time.

Rufus stopped and regarded the redhead. "Well that is an intriguing offer, I must say."

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your night, Boss. So come on, let me make this up to you. I'm begging you," he fell forward onto his knees in front of Rufus, "on my knees and everything."

Rufus looked over the man kneeling in front of him. The image was simply delicious. "I suppose if you're so keen on making things up to me, then who am I to say no?" said Rufus. He moved a couple of steps back and changed into his true form: a magnificent silvery white dragon, with eyes like seas of molten gold.

Reno looked up at him, mouth hanging open in a look of dumb confusion never seen on a Turk. "Uh, boss?" he asked. He knew he offered to make it up to him, but sex with a dragon was bit too much, even for Reno. "No offense, but I'm not quite sure how we're supposed to fuck if you're like that."

"Good thing we aren't then," Rufus sneered, before leaning dangerously close to Reno. "I told you before, Reno, I want to eat. Doesn't matter how and doesn't matter who. You should have known better than to test me. You offered to make it up personally, so that's exactly what you will do."

"W...What?" Reno asked, finally getting it. "You can't–"

"Can't?" asked Rufus. "Why of course I can." Rufus's tongue snaked out and ran slowly across Reno's face. "Now don't try anything foolish."

"But why?" cried Reno. "Because you're hungry?"

"Because you are expected to follow orders!" roared Rufus.

"I do!" retorted Reno. So maybe this wasn't about Rufus being hungry, it was about the girl he'd lost. Rufus was angry he failed.

"Really?" asked Rufus. "Then try this one, Reno. Quit your whining. It's irritating. Most of the time, I like to enjoy my meal in silence."

Reno couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Rufus talk to him like this. After all Reno had done for him! After all the things they'd done together. Yeah all that was just a good time, never meant anything. They both knew it couldn't mean anything. But Reno thought he meant something.

"Now," Rufus continued, "strip; I don't want your clothes giving me indigestion."

The redhead stood frozen. If Reno refused Rufus could still kill him. He'd fight back, fight like hell, but what good would that do? All it would do was make him die like a traitor, fighting the one he'd sworn to serve at all costs. The man he would gladly die for, but not like this.

Reno turned away and began to remove his clothes. Reno was still a Turk, he would follow orders. "Boss?" he asked. "It's not my place to ask, but I really don't think I have it coming." He kicked his shoes aside, and slid his pants and underwear off. He fished into his jacket pocket for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He lit one up, and took a long drag before tossing the jacket aside.

Rufus looked down at him, already devouring the Turk with his eyes. The dragon ran his serpentine tongue over his teeth. Rufus was licking his lips in anticipation, no doubt.

If Reno was afraid, he wouldn't show it. Turks were trained to keep their cool no matter what. "So maybe you could tell me why you're doing this? I messed up, but I've done a lot for you over the years. Letting one meal escape doesn't warrant this, not in my book anyway."

"Letting one meal escape doesn't warrant this?" asked Rufus. The dragon laughed. "You really don't get it do you?"

"Oh I get it all right," retorted Reno. "You're the great Rufus Shinra, and you don't care what I think. Why would you? You don't need some lowly human telling you what you should or shouldn't do. Cause I'm nothing to you right? Just a piece of meat you could crush like that." Reno snapped his fingers.

"Reno!" Rufus tried to break in, but the redhead continued to speak.

"The thing is, I actually thought you trusted me, yo" said Reno. "With your life, with the jobs other people won't take, with all your secrets, and I always thought trust came with respect. I've killed for you. I'd die for you. But I don't have to take this, Sir!"

"Re-" It was useless, once Reno got started he unlikely to stop until he said all he had to say.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat," said Reno. "Hell, you're acting like the tyrant some of them say you are." He sighed, and turned his head away. "And here I thought I knew better." Reno crossed his arms and turned back towards the dragon. Let Rufus rip him apart for he'd said. It didn't matter; he was already screwed. "I failed, I messed up. But that doesn't erase everything I've done for you. You owe me better than this," Reno looked him in the eyes, angry and hurt and terrified that he'd spoken his last words on this earth, but all the same, he was more than some dog that would lay down and die. "Or I guess you don't, you don't owe anyone anything. You just expect us to serve you, but I was never your slave, Rufus. I–"

"Shut up!" Rufus roared, leaning down so his maw was inches away from Reno's face. "How dare you speak to me like that. You think I owe you better? No Reno, you're the one who owes me better. Better than to deliberately disobey a direct order, and then lie about it to my face. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Reno fell silent, at a loss for words while he tried to figure out what the hell Rufus was talking about. "Lying?"

"Yes, lying," said Rufus. "And you want to lecture me about trust? You've got a lot of nerve, Turk! You may be many things, Reno, but I never thought you were a hypocrite." Rufus lifted his head, and sighed a puff of dark smoke.

"Boss?" asked Reno. Voice quiet now, and genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me you don't understand," said Rufus, composure firmly back in place. "The sacrifice didn't escape, you let it go. You really expected me to believe a bound captive could elude my fastest Turk? Reno, when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed."

Reno stared intently at the ground. All his confidence along with his bravado had been drained away. Reno realized for the first time what he had done, and why Rufus was so angry. He hadn't failed an assignment, he'd flouted orders. To Rufus, that was treason. A Turk followed orders without question. It didn't matter what the orders were. It didn't matter that it bringing a kid to her death made him feel bad. If he let his feelings get in the way what good was he? How could Rufus trust him with anything?

He hadn't thought of it like that when he'd done it. Reno had just thought, 'whatever it's one kid, no big deal.' Letting the kid go wasn't a big deal, disobeying Rufus Shinra was. Reno had to be able to follow orders, including ones he didn't like. It wasn't his place to question, or think about the morality of it. Not his problem. Shouldn't have been his problem.

"I guess I messed up big time," he said. Reno's voice was quiet and heavy with remorse. "I'm sorry, boss. And for what I said. I really didn't get it. I thought...guess I should learn not to do that. Seems like thinking has gotten me into a lot of trouble. But anyway, I thought you were just pissed the sacrifice got away, but it's not about that. I get that now," said Reno. Of course Rufus had been angry, Reno had disobeyed orders and lied about it on top of everything else. No wonder Rufus was going to kill him. "I deserve this."

Rufus's voice was soft when he replied. "Reno, I wouldn't punish you if I didn't have a valid reason. Do you really think I'd kill you over something so petty? What do you take me for?"

"Sorry, sir," said Reno. He felt even worse, if that was possible. "For that, for everything."

"I know," said Rufus. "And since you're so contrite I might ensure you're unconscious by the time digestion starts."

"That'd be nice," said Reno. He wasn't looking forward to a slow, burning death. He'd never been much for agony.

He hoped the offer was legit. Reno didn't think Rufus was a sadist, not really. So maybe he was telling the truth. If he wasn't, then maybe it would be quick anyway. Then again, better to prepare for the worst. Jaws coming down, rows of dagger-sharp teeth piercing his flesh as he was tossed back into the dragon's gullet. He might already be dead at that point, but if he was alive when he hit the stomach then he might not be lucky enough to bleed out before the acids started.

God, he hoped Rufus wasn't bullshitting him about the knocking him out first thing. "Really boss," said Reno. "I know you could make this hell if you wanted. So if you decide to make it painless instead of letting me burn, then thanks."

Rufus smiled then, his expression gentle despite the presence of his razor sharp teeth. "Don't worry Reno," said Rufus. "You're safe with me. Hell, I'll even give you a chance to make things up to me to little. Prove your loyalty to me one last time."

"What do you want–"

"I want you to offer yourself to me," said Rufus. "I order you to let me eat you. Now come on Reno, follow orders like a respectable Turk. At least then I can tell Tseng that when you died, you didn't stain their reputation."

Reno was silent. On the one hand, he was about to die. There was no way around that. On the other hand, Rufus was giving him a chance to show he was still a Turk, even now. A chance to die with what dignity he could. Reno nodded and stepped forwards towards the dragon. "Thanks," said Reno. He wanted Tseng to know he'd taken this like a Turk.

Reno took a final long drag of his cigarette, and dropped it onto the floor on top of his clothing. He flicked some fabric on top of it, the ground it out with his foot. Didn't matter if his uniform was burnt, those things were practically fireproof and wholly replaceable. More to the point, he'd never wear it again. He was a dead man. The only thing that suit might be used for was to bury in the empty coffin. They'd still give him a burial, his file would say killed in action, his grave would be in the Shinra graveyard, an honored spot for the Turks who'd died serving their leader. A better story than admitting there had been a traitor in the ranks who'd had to be put down.

Reno took a step forward, then stopped. "Before I go, there's something I kinda need to say. I'm not a traitor," said Reno. "At least, I didn't mean to be. I didn't mean anything by letting her go." The sacrifice was now a her, not an object, not a mission, a her. "And I didn't mean what I said, calling you a tyrant and all. I believe in you Rufus. I took this job because I love it, even the dirty work, I'll do it. Because I believe we're doing something greater here. Because there's no life I'd rather have than this. I love it, I love you. So I guess you could chalk up what I said to bitterness and misunderstanding. See, I sort of thought you were just mad at me because I'd lost your meal. Sort of throwing a tantrum because you wanted to eat and now, and would take whatever was available. Which didn't seem fair to me, considering I thought I was more than just a meal to you. But I get it now. This is punishment. Because I didn't lose your meal, I let a sacrifice go. I didn't mean to make any grand statement by doing it." What did he mean by it? Well whatever he'd meant it didn't matter. "Sorry for wasting your time with the excuses," he laughed. "Well, I'm not trying to make excuses, I just wanted you to know."

With that Reno walked forward, closing the distance between him and the dragon. When Reno came to Rufus's snout he leaned against it, almost embracing the dragon, entirely embracing his fate. Reno rested his head against Rufus.

Who would of thought his scales would be soft? "Whenever you're ready, sir," said Reno, "I'm yours."

Reno accepted his fate. He was a Turk. Turks served Shinra without question, the followed orders without hesitation, and they never kept anything from their leader. That was what he supposed to be, that is what he failed at so completely. So now he would be punished, and he'd take it without compliant. Reno tried not to show any fear, because he was better than that. So no tears, and no begging for mercy. He didn't deserve mercy, and Reno knew Rufus would have none to give anyway because they were the same. Reno had executed plenty in his times, bullet to the forehead as tears ran down their face, or dead before they hit the ground or knew what had hit them, he'd killed many people, in many ways. There was never room for mercy.

Reno stepped forward to accept his fate, and his mind raced to every thought except picturing what was about to happen, it was better that way.

No mercy.

Except for today. Except for Marlene. A child he couldn't bring himself to serve up to a monster. Rufus wasn't a monster, not to Reno, but to Marlene he would have been a monster. A monster who was going to gobble her up. Reno couldn't let that happen. He'd gone soft. Even though he thought he was working for a greater good, it wasn't his place to play hero. It never had been. He'd let her go, and sealed his own fate. Life worked because of death; he should have known someone was going to die.

Maybe better him than her. He regretted betraying Rufus. He regretted his failure to follow orders. He regretted not being able to ignore his emotions and get the job done. He didn't regret that Marlene was still alive. Because even though Reno was young himself, twenty five in a few months (though he'd never reach that birthday), he knew he deserved death more than that kid. After all, Reno had done horrible things, lied, cheated, stole and murdered, because it was what Shinra needed him to do. Yeah, he'd only followed orders. Yeah, he'd done what needed to be done. But didn't it make him a better candidate to be eaten by that same dragon than a kid who'd never done a lick of harm in her short life?

Well, Reno never really believed in cosmic level bullshit anyway. No one deserved anything. Everyone got what they got, and you made the best of life while you still had it. You tried to do what you thought was best, and you gave a big fuck you salute to people who thought you were scum because they didn't matter. The great part was, you got to choose who mattered to you, and as long as the people who mattered thought you were golden, you were golden.

Rufus mattered, and Tseng. Tseng, he wanted to explain to Tseng. The dragon's maw opened and its warm wet tongue slid out and wrapped itself around his body like a snake. It pulled him forward, into the darkness and the heat. Breath that smelled of fire and was almost as hot in his face. Reno's eyes clenched shut. He was expecting the pain, the stabbing, the ripping.

It never came. Only the sensation of every inch of his skin being sucked as Rufus gently pressed Reno against he roof of his mouth. Then the dragon's tongue ran over him, massaging him. Rufus's tongue was soft, his saliva as warm as a perfectly drawn bath. Rufus savored Reno like a piece of hard candy, only sucking, never biting. This wasn't so bad, really. If he wasn't about to die, he might have enjoyed it.

Then Rufus pushed him backwards. Reno opened his eyes to see the dark pink tunnel of Rufus's maw waiting to great him. Rufus was going to swallow. This was it, he was done for.

Reno slid closer to the edge, and then Rufus gulped, sending him over it. Reno was pushed down and down, and at last landed in a heap in the soft wet mass that was the dragon's belly. It was over, he was dinner now. Nothing more to Rufus Shinra than a piece of meat.

He let the tears come now, there was no one around to see. No one could hear, not Rufus. How could he over the gurgling, and growling that came from further down his digestive tract. It seemed pretty loud to Reno, certainly loud enough to hide the fact he was crying.

Rufus put a clawed hand to his belly, and let out a belch followed by a sigh. "So, Reno?" he asked loud enough for his prey to hear, "Can I conclude that you've learned your lesson?

Reno looked up at the sound of his Boss's voice. Rufus was still talking to him? Reno figured after he was in his stomach Rufus would ignore him. Who talked to their food? A side of the stomach caved inward gently in the of a claw. Reno reached out and touched the stomach wall, pushing back. Could Rufus feel him? He hoped so. He sort of wanted to say good bye.

"Yeah, I have," said Reno. "You forgive me?" He asked, still crying all the while, even though his tone was seemed almost joking. "I know I'm food now, I'm gonna die here, but...I don't want you to remember me as a traitor. Please. And would you tell Tseng that I wasn't. He didn't fail. Tseng likes to take all the blame onto himself. If we mess up, if one of us gets ourselves killed. He takes it personal like. Tseng trained me well, I was a good Turk. What happened, well, I guess you can't completely train human emotion out of someone. The sacrifice was a little girl, cute little thing, orphaned and helpless and well...I didn't want her to end up here. So I let her go. I didn't think it would be a big deal, I could just say oops, it got away. I know what I did was treason. Follow orders, no matter what they are. I'm sorry for that, Boss. I hope you won't think to bad of me, if you think about me. Hell what am I saying, who thinks about what they had for dinner?" Reno laughed again.

"Reno," sighed Rufus.

"Yeah, Boss?" asked the Turk.

"You can tell Tseng yourself when you file your report," said Rufus.

"Wait? Wait! What?" stammered Reno. He jumped to his feet, but since the stomach was soft and slick with saliva, the Turk fell over almost as fast as he was up.

"You're not going to be dinner," said Rufus. "You were never going to be dinner. I merely intended to teach you a lesson. And frankly, if you had told me your reasons to begin with I wouldn't have been nearly so harsh."

Rufus wasn't going to kill him. Reno wasn't going to die in here. So all this was just...just to freak him out or something. No, Rufus had set out to punish him, but apparently Reno thinking he was about to die was punishment enough. Reno blinked away tears, and sighed.

"I'm going to let you out now," said Rufus. The dragon lowered his head, in short order Reno was squeezed back up Rufus's throat. When he reached the dragon's mouth Rufus wrapped his tongue around the Turk and carefully set him down.

The outside air stung Reno's saliva-soaked skin. The trip back up had left Reno a bit disoriented. All the same, Reno tried to stay on his feet. Rufus transformed into his human self and offered hand to steady him, unfazed by how disgusting Reno must look covered in drool.

"If you need to sit down, feel free," said Rufus. He motioned to a nearby by couch.

The Turk nodded and let his boss lead him to the chair where he promptly collapsed. Reno took a deep breath,and cradled his head in his hands. "Sorry, Boss," he said, "I'm just–"

"A bit in shock, I understand," said Rufus, "I put you through a lot today. Reno, it was never my intention to seriously harm you. I merely needed to ensure you understood the price you'd pay if you betrayed me."

Reno nodded, and blinked away his remaining tears. At last he looked up at Rufus. "I know," he said. "I guess, I expected you to really kill me."

"Perhaps I'm not as severe as I lead people to believe," said Rufus, taking a seat opposite Reno. "If I killed you for your mistake, how would you learn from it? You're a good Turk, and aside from this incident you've served me loyally. It's like you said, that counts for something. You've earned my respect, my trust, and to some degree my love. Maybe that's why I was so angry," Rufus looked away for a moment, and then continued. "Don't tell anyone this, but, the idea that I couldn't trust you hurt, because you're one the few I've always known I could count on."

"You can count on me, Boss," said Reno. "Well, I guess I didn't exactly show it today."

"You had your reasons," said Rufus. "Reasons I would have understood had you seen fit to inform me of them."

"I didn't think it would matter," said Reno.

"Reno, I don't know what you take me for, but I wouldn't kill a child in cold blood. As a leader I'm willing to accept collateral damage as the cost for maintaining order, but there's be no point in killing that girl."

"But, well...I'm sorry if this sounds stupid, but what is the point of the sacrifices?" asked Reno. "And what makes her different than the others?"

"The point is for the villages to provide proof of loyalty. I could demand tribute in gold, but I know well enough some wouldn't be able to afford to pay. It's not my prerogative to rob keep my people in poverty. So I ask one human life from each village, as proof they are loyal. As a reminder that I could devour them all if they turned against me. Better to rule with fear than actual violence. As long as they fear me we can hopefully avoid a true rebellion. However, being ruthless doesn't mean I'm completely heartless.The villagers choose the victims and usually they're deserving. It's one thing to kill rebels or criminals, but a little girl?"

"The villagers said they didn't have any adults they could spare," said Reno. "So I guess people there have gotten the message about crime. Or they're being lenient because they need the labor."

"Hmm," said Rufus. "Well, their commitment to providing a sacrifice of some sort is admirable, I suppose. I'll look into the matter, perhaps initiate an incentive program to get more people to move out there if there's a labor shortage."

Reno shrugged, politics had never been his thing really. "So what about the sacrifice?What do you want us to do if a village tries to give us a kid?"

"Inform me," said Rufus. "Reno, I do care about what you think. You're expected to follow orders, but Turks are more akin to wolves than sheep. I don't want you to disregard my commands, but you are allowed to use your best judgment. If you don't think the sacrifice is suitable, then tell me. I'll probably be inclined to agree."

"So if I had explained why I let the sacrifice go–"

"I would have said, all right. I wouldn't have eaten her anyway, and excused Corel from the sacrifice this year. In fact, I'll draft a message for them later to inform them that I'm pleased with their dedication and have decided to spare the child."

Reno smiled and laughed softly. "Wow, I feel like a idiot," he said. "I should have just been straight with you."

"And I should have known you had a reason for disobeying and let you explain before jumping to conclusions," said Rufus.

"I guess we just need to trust each other more, yo," said Reno. "How about you forgive me for assuming the worst about you and I'll forgive you for assuming the worst about me, then we'll call it even?"

Rufus smiled, a rare warm gesture from a man who was perhaps too good at putting up a cold facade. "All right," said Rufus. "And in the future we'll trust each other, because we already do as it. You trust me as a leader, and I trust you as one of my most prized servants." Rufus came forward and put his hand on Reno's cheek, then bent to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I hope I haven't ruined things between on us on a more personal level."

Reno just laughed. "No way, Boss," he said. "Business and pleasure are separate. What you did you were doing as my Boss, and doing what you thought you had to. To do our jobs we have to keep our emotions separate, right? I guess what I'm saying is, yeah, I'm still your lover when I'm off duty."

"Well then," said Rufus. "since the matter of the sacrifice has been addressed, you can take the rest of the night off. I suspect you'd like a shower right about now and I'd be more than willing to join you. Would you like me to help clean you up?"

The red haired Turk smirked. "If you promise things will get dirty after we're clean."

"As long as you refrain from any more bad puns," said Rufus, before silencing Reno's retort with a kiss.


End file.
